You
by A Little Infinity
Summary: Mikan accidentally gets involved in a car crash after waiting for Natsume. She is slowly dying but something is holding her back. One-shot!


**Hey guys, I know that I'm still working on Superstar Love but this idea just came to me while I was listening to Gareth Emery's "You" ft Bo Bruce. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Emergency! This woman needs an operation, quick!"

Just then a gurney with a woman with auburn hair on it was wheeled through to the operation room.

"How can this happen!?" a raven haired girl shouted at her two year long blond boyfriend.

"Hotaru, calm down."

Hotaru looked at him murderously "Calm down? My best friend is on the verge of death and you are telling me to calm down!?"

Ruka took Hotaru's hand "She's gonna be fine. She's strong."

**Flashback...**

"Where is he?" a beautiful woman was shouting inside of her head. "It's been three and a half hours already! Does he know how embarrassing this is!? I'm getting looks of pity from strangers I don't even know!"

She was standing in the middle of of a fancy restaurant with a red knee length dress with a diamond belt. It was also clear that she was currently waiting for someone.

"He said he was going to be here at 6, it's 9:30!" she thought with a defected sigh. "It's clear that he's not coming now, might as well do something while I'm at the town." she said quietly.

With that last thought she wandered out of the restaurant to find a bar.

A couple of hours later, the same woman was walking down the parking lot to her car. She was clearly drunk as she swayed from side to side. Her car keys were in her hand and nearly tripped as she finally got in the car.

"Stupid Natsume" she muttered over and over again as she started her car and went speeding down the highway.

The last thing she saw were two bright headlights and her smashed car as everything faded to darkness.

**Hyuuga Corp...**

"Mr. Hyuuga you have more files here." Natsume Hyuuga's secretary came into the room.

"Yeah, I'll do them later."

"Mr. Hyuuga I think you should go home. You've been working for over 15 hours now." she said in a concerned voice.

"No, I'll finish them." He said coldly

"But Si-" He cut her off.

"I'll finish them."

The secretary left the room shaking her head.

Inside the office Natsume was furiously working as he didn't see the calendar on the wall that clearly said,

_Our 6th Year Anniversary._

It was already past midnight when Natsume decided to leave his office, he was about to take his briefcase when his phone ran suddenly.

He looked at the caller I.D and sighed.

"Ruka, what do you think you're doing calling me past midnight?"

"What do you mean 'What am I doing!?'" Ruka shouted. "No, what are you doing Natsume?! Mikan is in the hospital! She was in a car crash fricking waiting for you after you ditched her! Do you even know what day it is today?"

Natsume dropped the phone and looked up at the calendar, his girlfriend Mikan Sakura, bought for him. As soon as he did he sprinted out of the building, into his car and to the hospital.

_A few hours later._

"I believe that she's in critical condition. Her head got badly wounded from all of the glass and she's got a punctured lung. Her surgery is still going on but we don't know if her body can take it." the nurse said to the raven haired lad.

"So she still has a chance right?" he asked.

The nurse looked visibly somber as she said "I'm sorry Sir, but we don't know."

The nurse left leaving Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru sitting in one of the waiting rooms.

Their minds were wandering off to different topics, trying to take their mind off of the current situation.

Natsume quickly remember a conversation of his and Mikan while they were still at the Academy.

**4 years ago...**

"Ne, Natsume. What do you think it feels like to die?" Mikan asked me while she was looking at the bright diamond-like stars above us.

I put my gaze on her face for a couple of moments before I replied "I don't really know. Some people say that you can see God or you see a bright light or you see your whole life flash before your eyes or something along those lines."

She looked into my ruby red eyes and knotted her eyebrows together "But what if they die unexpectedly and there's still someone that they want to be with?"

I took her hand and sighed "I really don't know."

It had been 2 years since me and her got together and it has been pure heaven she was everything I could ever ask for.

"Whatever happens, we'll still be together right?" she smiled at me.

"Forever." I promised then leaned in to kiss her.

**Present time...**

A loud beeping soud came from nowhere but it didnt sound like a heartbeat. It sounded like a continous ringing aound and it was accompanied by the frantic shouts of the doctors but the worst thing was that it all came from the room in front of them. Mikan's room.

They all jumped up at the same time and ran towards the room, all they were hearing was the electrical buzzing of a machine and loud voice yelling "Clear!"

After that a slow but steady familiar heartbeat came back and a doctor came outside signalling the end of the surgery.

"She's unstable right now but I'm sure that she'll be fine. She will be moved to another room where you can all stay with her." he started to walk away but stopped as if he had forgotten about something "Which one of you is Natsume?"

"I am" the crimson eyed man spoke up.

"When we were saving her, she called out your name. Are you someone special?"

"Her boyfriend."

The doctor smiled "Take care of her."

**Mikan's P.O.V**

As soon as my eyes opened I immediately knew I was in the hospital. They just have this sort of feel to them.

All I remember was that I went to a bar and next thing was that I was on the highway... Everything else was a blur.

To my right were Hotaru and Ruka lying passed out on two armchairs. I was about to move when something was holding was holding my left hand down. I quickly discovered it was Natsume.

He was starting to wake up.

"Mikan! You're awake!"

"Did something happen to me?" I asked "Why am I in the hospital?"

"You don't remember?" I shook my head "You were in a car crash"

"What?"

Then suddenly it all came rushing back to me.

The tequilas, the pitying stares, the restaurant, the waiting, the anniversary.

Wait, the anniversary.

"You didn't come to the restaurant." I looked at Natsume.

"I know." He looked guilty "I am so sorry. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been here. I am so sorry."

"What were you doing?"

"I was at the office." he replied.

"You're always at the office" I stated

"You're always leaving me. Even if you're the damn boss and of that goddamned company, can't you take a day off for once. You're there nearly24/7and even when you barely have anything to do you don't come home. Why?"

"Mikan, I'm sorry, I didn't realise it. It's just that, I thought that I was doing it for you. I was so busy in thinking that if I work all the time then we could have a better future an-"

I cut him off "We already have a better future. You don't need to work or distance yourself for it, because if you work too much and I don't see that much then get tired of all of it. You'll become tired of you're job and I'll become tired not being with anyone. Of all the times you were away, you were basically giving me guidelines on how to live without you."

"I promise I'll stay from now on." he said with such sincerity in his voice.

"Do you remember that conversation we had 4 years ago. About you know, dying?" I asked him

"Yeah."

"Well I died for about 5 minutes today and I didn't see any of those things. I didn't see God or a light or my whole life flash before my eyes, bu you know what I did see?"

His eyes were burning into mine. "What?"

I squeezed his hand and kissed him before I said,

"You."


End file.
